Surprise (traduction)
by Azura25
Summary: Blaine décide de faire une surprise à Kurt, mais finalement les choses se passent un peu différemment de ce qu'il avait prévu.


**Surprise** (traduction)

**Résumé : **Blaine décide de faire une surprise à Kurt, mais finalement les choses se passent un peu différemment de ce qu'il avait prévu.

**Note de l'auteur :** Fic écrite pour l'anniversaire de frecklednosenipping's, et basée sur les nouveau spoilers de Glee.

**Note du traducteur :** Ceci est une fiction écrite en anglais par elisahpstarkid et qui se situe disons au début de la saison 5 ^^

- Pour ceux qui souhaitent voir la version originale, voici le lien ;) : _fanfiction net/s/9566841/1/Surprise_

- L'auteur de la fic originale (elisahpstarkid) a un compte Tumblr, merci d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil :) : _puppyeyesandcoffee tumblr com_

(Pour que les lien marches remplacez les espaces par des points ^^)

* * *

« Blaine où est-ce qu'on va ?

- C'est une surprise Kurt, maintenant chut.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les surprises…

- Bien sûr. Mais je sais aussi à quel point, secrètement tu les aimes. »

Environ une heure et demi plus tôt, Blaine se rendait à la maison de Kurt, (bon, ce n'est plus vraiment la maison de Kurt…) pendant que ce dernier rendait visite à son père, il avait un bandeau pour les yeux et promettait une grosse surprise. Kurt n'était pas ravi que Blaine lui mette le bandeau sur les yeux, couvrant ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés mais il ne se plaignit pas, il était beaucoup trop excité en pensant à sa surprise. Mais à présent plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, il n'avait toujours pas eu sa surprise et il commençait à devenir impatient quand…

« On y est ! Tu peux enlever ton bandeau maintenant. » Dans son excitation, Kurt déchira presque le tissu. En regardant autour de lui, il réalisa rapidement où ils se trouvaient.

« Blaine, demanda-t-il, pourquoi sommes nous à Dalton ?

- Tu verras. » Dit tout simplement Blaine, avant de sortir de la voiture et de se rendre vers la portière côté passager, afin de lui ouvrir la porte. Kurt rougit instantanément quand il remercia Blaine, qui fit un simple sourire alors qu'il fermait la porte et la verrouillait. Il prit ensuite le bras de Kurt dans le sien.

« Allons-y ! »

**\XXX/**

Un million de pensées tournaient et se retournaient dans la tête de Blaine, alors qu'il emmenait Kurt au travers de l'établissement, en direction de ce lieu si familier. _Et s'il n'aimait pas la surprise ? Et s'il se devenait furieux contre Blaine ? Et s'il disait non…_ La voix de Kurt brisa ses pensées.

« Oh mon dieu ! On est vraiment devant l'escalier ! Mais comment as-tu fait pour que l'école soit vide ?

- Jeff m'a dit qu'il y aurait une assemblée, donc j'ai su que pratiquement tout le monde serait à l'auditorium. » Kurt sourit à Blaine avant de monter quelques marches en courant et en regardant autour des escaliers avec inquiétude.

Blaine prit une profonde inspiration. _On y est, Blaine. Maintenant il n'y a plus de retour en arrière._ Il laissa glisser sa main sur la petite boite dans sa poche arrière, essayant de rassembler assez de courage pour parler.

Kurt le pris de vitesse.

**\XXX/**

« C'est vraiment une surprise incroyable de revenir ici, Blaine. » S'exclama Kurt. Il sentait son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine, et il avait la tête légère tant il était heureux. Il se retourna pour voir Blaine, toujours en bas des escaliers, regardant le sol.

« Blaine. » Dit-il doucement tandis que l'autre garçon levait la tête pour le regarder avec de grands yeux noisette. « Blaine, je t'aime tellement. Revenir ici m'a fait réaliser que… malgré tout ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, tu es toujours le premier. Dieu sait que j'ai essayé… » Kurt rigola, les larmes aux yeux. « J'ai essayé de passer à autre chose mais… Maintenant je réalise que… je ne peux pas parce que ce n'est pas mon destin. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. Kurt et Blaine. » Maintenant Blaine pleurait. C'était de véritables larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux sur son cardigan et Kurt se demanda s'il devait terminer, mais il pensa alors, qu'il n'y avait maintenant plus de retour en arrière possible.

« Je t'aime Blaine, et si tu le veux, est-ce que tu penses que peut être… tu voudrais recommencer ? Simplement, tout recommencer sur une page vierge et retomber amoureux ?

Silence.

Pendant un moment il n'y avait plus rien à part Kurt et Blaine se contemplant l'un l'autre avec de grands yeux. Jusqu'à ce que Blaine ouvre la bouche pour parler.

**\XXX/**

Blaine prit le temps d'intégrer les mots que Kurt venait de lui dire, se demandant s'il était en train de rêver. Son pouce caressait la boite de velours qui se trouvait dans sa poche arrière, alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Pendant des mois il avait été convaincu, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Kurt lui pardonne un jour ce qu'il avait fait. La demande en mariage était ce qu'il avait prévu en dernier recours. Si Kurt avait dit non, Blaine aurait du le laisser partir lui, ainsi que la possible reprise de leur relation et de leur amitié.

Et à présent Kurt l'avait encore fait : il avait pris une décision très importante, alors que Blaine était sur le point d'en prendre une autre, il décida alors d'enfouir la boite profondément dans sa poche et il prit les mains de Kurt dans les siennes.

« J'adorerais recommencer. » Murmura-t-il, et Kurt souri avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent dans un second premier baiser.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**


End file.
